El fantasma de Kalos
by Orihara Izaya-kun
Summary: La maldad en el mundo parece no acabarse y la policía no puede detenerla, llevarlos a la cárcel no arregla el problema, la maldad debe ser ELIMINADA, acompaña a Ash en su nuevo trabajo como asesino encargándose de criminales con sus nuevos poderes LEER BAJO PRECAUCIÓN TIENE LEMON Y GORE (poquito)
1. Chapter 1

Guerreros del Aura

 _Introducción: Primero que nada les agradezco de todo corazón si están leyendo este fic, ya que significa mucho para mí que leas esta historia, recuerden que soy principiante y cualquier error házmelo saber para así corregirlo y aprender de estos. Bueno no los aburro más pasemos a la historia._

 _Disclaimer…Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, todos los derechos de este son de Satoshi Tajiri Y gamefreak *-* (alabados sean)_

Capítulo 1: Dentro de mí

Nos encontramos en las semifinales de la liga Sinnoh donde en un palco la actual campeona de dicha región observa la batalla entre Tobías un entrenador frio, calculador el cual contenía un equipo Pokemon de muy alto nivel por el hecho de contar con legendarios en su equipo , se enfrentaba al entrenador de pikachu nada más que el joven azabache Ash Ketchum, una promesa en las batallas proveniente de la región de kanto que en este momento se encontraba en graves aprietos debido a que su equipo Pokemon no parecía ser capaz de derrotar al arsenal de legendarios de Tobías, Cynthia observaba muy atentamente pero no exactamente la pelea más bien observaba al joven Ash ya que esta esperaba que este hiciera algo.

-Vamosss se que tienes secretos guardados solo saca tu poder-dijo susurrando la rubia

-Estas segura de esto, no ha habido un guerrero del aura tan joven nunca no crees que solo te confundiste- dijo un hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba oculto pero a la vez especteaba el combate

-No, yo estoy segura de lo que vi aquel día-afirmo segura la campeona

Volviendo con el combate Ash estaba en serios problemas luego de ver a su penúltimo Pokemon derrotado este sintió una furia muy fuerte y este sin darse cuenta su mano empezó a brillar con un resplandor azul, este echo paso desapercibido entre los espectadores pero cierta campeona solo sonrió al darse cuenta de que su teoría era cierta.

-ves Lance te lo dije, si lo entrenamos él podría ser el próximo guerrero del aura- dijo Cynthia

Lance solo sonrió frente dicha declaración y se retiró.

Lentamente ella observo como el brillo de las manos del azabache desaparecía.

-Aún le falta entrenamiento- dijo Cynthia con un leve sonrojo

Y después de su derrota Ash salió del estadio sintiéndose el peor entrenador del mundo, no se había percatado de aquel brillo que sus manos irradiaban cuando de repente un auto apareció frente a él y de este salió una rubia a la que el rápidamente pudo reconocer.

-Cynthiaa….- dijo el azabache pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso de la rubia el cual paso de ser un simple roce de labios a algo más intenso la rubia guio a Ash hacia su limosina la cual tenía un espacio privado con lunas polarizadas lo cual les ofrecía total privacidad ante los ojos de cualquiera, claro sin dejar de besarse.

Entonces cuando el azabache quería reaccionar ante la situación y pedir una explicación, la rubia lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos y le dijo –Esta noche tú serás mi campeón, pero para eso tengo que acerté un hombre- estas últimas palabras las dijo muy lujuriosamente y el azabache juraría que los ojos de la rubia se volvieron de color Celeste lo cual solo confundía más al azabache pero a la vez se sentía más relajado a lo cual solo asintió para dejarse llevar.

 _ **Y bueno esto es todo por hoy y jajajaj los deje con la intriga pero no se preocupen lo continuare lo más rápido posible a más tardar la próxima semana y les voy diciendo que este fic será muy explícito por lo tanto habrá escenas LEMON y además batallas muy épicas pero no entre pokemons, esas no las describiré porque me da flojera: v pero bueno sin más me despido, pero como reto para ustedes, si llego a las 6 review subo un nuevo capítulo ese mismo día y yo cumplo mis promesa.**_

ADIOS


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del Autor:

Ya seeeee…. Lo siento mucho por no actualizar pero mi computadora murió... en paz descansé pero ya tengo una nueva y lo malo es que esa computadora se llevó 3 capítulos consigo y en verdad me frustre ya que la computadora se jodio y ya, pero sin más espera acá el capitulo.

CAP 2: "Entrénate"

Nos encontramos en las afueras del estadio donde hace unos instantes se había disputado la semifinal de la liga Sinnoh, dando como ganador al autodenominado "caza-legendarios" pero eso no importa, ahora nos enfocamos en dos entrenadores uno es un joven de aparentes 20 años, tez morena y ojos chinos, llamado brock y a su lado una chica de cabello azul el cual solo dejaba ver un poco ya que tenía un gorro blanco, su nombre era Dawn.

A donde crees que se fue Ash, no lo veo por ninguna parte y además no está en la sala de entrenadores con los demás-dijo dawn

Tranquila tal vez ya regreso al centro Pokemon- dijo brock

Eso espero, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara a mi Ash…-paro en seco ya que se había percatado de lo dicho y ahora un fuerte rubor cubría su cara

Así que tu Ash ehhhh-dijo brock en tono de burla

Mejor vamos a seguir buscando, tal vez la esté pasando muy mal – dijo dawn evadiendo el tema

Si tienes razón – asintió el brocas

 **Mientras tanto en una limosina con rumbo desconocido**

Ashhhhhhh… que bien lo haces seguro que es tu primera vez…ahyyy- Dijo una rubia que se encontraba sentada pero sin nada de ropa de la cintura para abajo

Si es la primera...- dijo introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Cynthia

Vamos Ash ya no resisto mass- dijo corriéndose en la mano del azabache-por favor acaba con esto y hazme tu mujer.- dijo muy excitada

Está bien- dijo Ash retirando los dedos de su cavidad y empezó a bajarse los pantalones mostrando su masculinidad que debido a la excitación ya estaba erecta

Dios mío que grande-dijo la rubia asombrada y a la vez con algo de miedo en su voz-Vamos es de mala educación hacer espera a una dama

Está bien dijo Ash empezando a frotar su pene contra la intimidad de Cynthia a lo cual esta solo gemía de placer

Se gentil, es mi pri….- las mejillas de la rubia se coloraron de un rojo carmesí que al azabache le pareció muy tierno a lo cual por instinto solo introdujo su pene en la vagina de Cynthia rápidamente y para evitar que esta pensara en el dolor ágilmente empezó a besarla apasionadamente

Debido a que el auto estaba en movimiento cada vez que este aceleraba impulsaba más al azabache y hacia que la rubia fuera más profunda y fuertemente penetrada

Ahyyyy si Ash, por favor más rápido- dijo la rubia poniendo sus piernas alrededor del azabache a lo cual este la volvió a besar para así empezar a penetrarla más velozmente

Si más Ash por favor ahora soy tu mujer y solo tu podrás hacerme gemir así vamos Ash me vengo- y al terminar esta oración ambos se corrieron juntos

Uffff eso fue increíble Cynthia- dijo el azabache sacado su miembro de Cynthia

Sí eres el mejor Ash- dijo poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose- ahora vístete tenemos una reunión

Quee como que reuinion- dijo ash confundido

Vamos a que te entrenes como asesino- dijo Cynthia seria

 _ **Fin del cap… si les gusto dejen reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: "El tiempo pasa volando"**

 ** _Nos encontramos en frente de una montaña con nuestro azabache favorito y la rubia campeona y de repente se oyen unas palabras._**

VOZ: Identifícate

Cynthia shirona, Código de agente 24 – dijo la rubia

VOZ: Alias – dijo la voz aguantándose la risa

Eso no impor….ahhhh…Yellow Cat – dijo la campeona avergonzada

VOZ: JAJJA…ok pueden pasar – dijo la voz abriendo un compuerta secreta

Ash: y ese quien era o más importante donde estamos- dijo mirando a su alrededor

Cynthia: Estamos a punto de entrar a las instalaciones de la orden número 6 de asesinos este es solo una de las 3 instalaciones que hay en Sinnoh esta sede es conocía como… - fue interrumpida por la voz de una persona que ella reconoció como

Lance: Valla valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada menos que el nuevo integrante de nuestro club

Ash: Club? Alguien podría decirme de una vez que es lo que está pasando aquí no entiendo nada

Lance: Déjame yo te explico... Este mundo está habitado por personas y Pokemon pero dejemos de lado a los Pokemon, las personas se dividen en 3, los que hacen el mal y no hacen más que perjudicar el mundo en el cual vivimos y están las buenas personas que lamentablemente no pueden hacer nada para defenderse de estos, y entonces – chasqueo los dedos – entramos nosotros "La orden de asesino" cuya sedes están ubicadas convenientemente por todo el mundo, nosotros nos encargamos de reducir el mal a cenizas y que en este mundo solo vivan las personas que se lo merecen.

Ash: Guauuu eso debe ser un trabajo complicado pero a todo esto que hago yo aquí

Lance: Veras para hacer esta labor no solo hace falta de un entrenamiento físico avanzado, para eso está la policía y ya ves que esta no cumple muy bien su trabajo que digamos, para hacer esto se necesita ser una persona con un control de su aura perfecto – dijo y de repente sus ojo se pusieron de un color verde brillante

Ash: Lance tus ojos…

Lance: que observador eres Ash, como veras yo manejo el aura y esta me da la habilidad de contar con un detector de esta a través de mis ojos y cuando te veo con estos ojos tu cuerpo no hace más que irradiar energía pura.

Ash: Y eso es malo o que

Cynthia: Para nada Ash eso solo significa una cosa..

Lance: Cof Cof- fingió la tos- hey rubia me dejas terminar

Cynthia: si lo siento Comandante

Lance: a bueno ya no importa, lo que importa es que Ash tú tienes lo necesario para ser parte de la orden, específicamente de este escuadrón, lo estas desde que naciste

Ash: a que te refieres que con que desde que nací

Lance: Ash tu Aura esta superdotada, solo nacen 2 personas así cada 100 años sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a uno de estos, hasta hemos llegado a pensar que solo tu naciste este centenar

Ash: eso significa que

Lance: quiero que te unas a mi escuadrón y así nos ayudes a de una vez erradicar el mal

Ash: Pero yo quiero ser un maestro Pokemon y para eso necesito seguir mi viaje para ganar la liga, y si hago eso que pasara con mi sueño

Lance: dime Ash acaso vez que un campeón regional tenga la edad que tú tienes, eso es porque todos nos entrenamos y una vez que tenemos un descanso para nosotros ganar una liga es juego de niños, en este entrenamiento pondremos a prueba tu habilidad y la de tus Pokemon, Además lo que te estoy pidiendo no es un juego de niños, te estoy pidiendo que salves a todas las personas y Pokemon que viven en un mundo que está siendo consumido por el mal.

Ash: si pero… asesinando, no creo que sea lo correcto, digo mi madre siempre que fuera una persona de bien, qué pensaría si yo ando por ahí matando gente

Lance: Ash tu mama fue parte de la orden

Ash: mi… Mama era parte de esto

Lance: Así es ella se jubiló muy temprano para dedicarse a cuidarte, por eso es que tu puedes emanar aura tan fácilmente, sabes delia era una de nuestras mejores agentes, creo que estaría muy orgullosa de que su hijo hiciera lo que ella no pudo terminar, así que dimes que piensa, te unirás- dijo extendiendo su mano

Ash: sabes algo, Acepto – dijo dándole un apretón de manos- pero antes debo recoger a pikachu y a los demás del centro Pokemon ya deben haberlos terminado de curar y además debo decírselo a los demás o si no se van a preocupar.

Lance: Ash es importante que la existencia de nuestra orden no salga a la luz por eso operamos a las sombras de la gente común

Ash: Ya veo entonces que les digo

Lance: Mira conoces la región de Unova, diles que vas a un nuevo viaje en esa región y por eso te ausentas un año para entrenar que te parece

Ash: Si en realidad pensaba irme a esa región después de la liga, es la excusa perfecta

Lance: Entonces Ash desde ahora considérate parte del escuadrón…Bienvenido a EXYLIUM

 ** _NOTA DE AUTOR:_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por hoy tome el consejo de algunos e intente hacer capítulos más largos… hoy descansamos un poco del lemon pero ya volverá ahora me prefiero centrar en la historia un poco más. Por cómo ven me saletare todos los sucesos transcurridos en Unova y pasare directamente a Kalos. Y cambiando de tema pienso hacer otro fic completamente lemon. Estas son las ideas y agradecería que botaran por sus preferidas dejando un review_**

 ** _1.- Red, el color de la pasión (Fanfic harem centrado en red del manga Pokemon adventure y sus visitas a algunas chicas y algunas pokedex holders)_**

 ** _2.-Nisekoi, últimos días de preparatoria (En este veremos a Raku pensando que debería hacer en su situación amorosa actual LEMON)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autor:

"bueno bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de la historia que tanto me gusta pero tanta flojera me da escribir XD PERO IGUAL LO INTENTO, BUENO LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LAS REVIEWS espero que les guste este capítulo.

Capítulo 3: Un buen recuerdo

Bueno esta vez nos encontramos con nuestro azabache favorito que después de que decidiera darse un largo descanso de las ligas para envolverse en un entrenamiento que realmente no le habían explicado muy bien de que se iba a basar su entrenamiento, lo único que él había entrenado era con sus Pokemon era correr y esas cosas lo que lo mantenía delgado a pesar de comer como snorlax pero eso lo pensaría después ahora se dirigía al centro Pokemon para recoger a sus Pokemon que habían resultado heridos después de la dura batalla contra Tobías.

Se acerca al mostrador donde la enfermera Joy lo recibe con una amigable sonrisa y este le pregunta- Por favor enfermera Joy quisiera saber si mi equipo ya está en condiciones- a lo que esta responde – claro joven, su equipo ya se recuperó por completo pase a verlos en la guardería pero le agradecería que viniera más tarde ya que les están dando de comer y luego dormirán- está bien enfermera que pikachu y los demás se queden a dormir en la guardería no es problema para mí, entonces hasta luego – dijo luego de guiñarle el ojo derecho, cosa que la enfermera no paso desapercibido y bajo la cabeza para que no se hiciera su sonrojo evidente, Ash solo se extrañó y se retiró.

Bueno adiós- acto seguido se retiró hacia el parque, pero al abrir la puerta del CP se encontró con dos personas en las que no había pensado.

Ashh!- grito una peli azul con mucha preocupación para tirarse encima de él y así caer los dos en el piso.

Amigo estábamos muy preocupados por ti donde te habías metido- dijo brock

Perdón solo necesitaba estar solo un momento pero ya despeje mi mente y ya se lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Y que piensa hacer Ash- dijo brock ya con mejores ánimos

Pues la verdad lo eh pensado y recuerdo que el profesor oak me dijo que había otra región llamada Unova y en esta habían Pokemon muy fuertes así que voy a entrenar ahí para prepararme para mi siguiente liga.

Al escuchar esto dawn que aun seguía en el piso con Ash solo reacciono abrazándolo mas fuerte como si en ese momento estuviera experimentando un gran dolor de lo cual Ash se percató pero decidió mantenerse callados para hablarlo después.

Dawn se paró y se limpió la ropa sin ver a la cara a Ash y de espaldas dijo- Miren ya es de noche lo mejor será irnos a dormir- acto seguido se fue corriendo a su habitación en el centro Pokemon

Pero que le pasa a ella- dijo Ash

Tan solo está deprimida porque ya no vamos a viajar todos juntos pero eso es normal, tranquilo lo mejor será ir a hablar con ella en la mañana

Está bien Brock espero que tengas razón- dijo Ash pensativo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Dawn

Dawn se encontraba bocabajo llorando en su cama, además era un llanto bastante ruidoso pero esta mordía una almohada para así no preocupar a sus amigos, pero lo que pasaba era que esta no podía creer que ya no vería al chico que tanto amaba y eso la hacía sentirse como si la culpa fuera de ella por no poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Porque snif snif porque snif si tan solo le hubiera dicho que me gustaba tal vez esto no haya pasado y ahora ya es muy tarde dijo ahora cayendo en más llanto pero de repente se escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta.

Tengo sueño por favor no me molesten -grito pero no podía disimular su tristeza

Dawn soy yo Ash por favor ábreme necesitamos hablar – dijo Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta

Por favor Ash déjame sola-dijo dawn

Entonces Ash abrió la puerta- Dawn que te pasa si tienes algún problema solo dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Entonces solo por ese comentario Dawn exploto y prácticamente apuñalo con un cuchillo oxidado a su conciencia y dijo.

Amigo…Amigoooo- casi gritando- si eres mi amigo porque te vas y me dejas sola

Dawn yo no te estoy dejando sola, lo que pasa es que ya tengo que irme, tú sabias que yo no iba a estar para siempre en Sinnoh- dijo Ash intentando tranquilizarla

Sabes Ash ese es el problema, que eres mi amigo solo mi amigo algo que disfrute al comienzo pero ahora cada vez que te veo solo puedo concentrarme en ti y solo en ti, me robas el sueño, sueño contigo Ash sabes lo vergonzoso que es que una chica diga esto, tu deberías dar la iniciativa pero eso ya no importa porque te iras y esto es más que una dolorosa despedida- dijo dawn al fin desahogándose

Dawn no lo sabía enserio- dijo ash sumamente arrepentido

Eso ya no importa ash, solo déjame seguir llorando por favor- dijo dawn arrepentida dándose la vuelta, pero entonces sintió que ash tomo su mano.

No dawn, sé que me tengo que ir pero eso no es motivo para que nuestro último recuerdo juntos sea triste dijo jalándola con fuerza lo cual hiso que dawn se callera a la cama y entonces ash cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió hacia ella.

Ash que haces- dijo ruborizada la de cabello azul por lo que había hecho su amigo

Creando un buen recuerdo- dijo ash para después besarla apasionadamente dejándola con la espalda contra la cama.

Dawn estaba muy confundida por lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo pero entonces ella reacciono y se incorporó al beso para luego tomar a ash la cabeza de ash como para evitar que l beso acabara y entonces ella decidió ir mas allá introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ash lo cual dejo un poco sorprendido a ash pero este rápidamente reacciono y empezó a usar su lengua también lo cual alegro mucho a dawn y así estos dos se encontraban dando vueltas en la cama mientras se besaban entonces cuando se les acabo el aire se separaron lentamente dejando ahora a ash con la espalda contra la cama y con dawn sobre él, sentada en su entrepierna,

Ash enserio te amo- dijo dawn convencida muy ruborizada mientras una gota de saliva se derramaba de su boca

Y yo te amo a ti dawn – dijo de igual manera y puso las manos en el trasero de dawn jalándola hacia su cuerpo para así acabar con su distancia y se volvieron a besar.

Entonces ash aprovecho mientras se besaban y con sus manos desabrocho la falda de dawn cosa de la que ella se percató pero permito.

Luego de que desabrochara su falda dawn con una mano se la saco y la tiro al suelo y ella estando consiente a donde se dirigía le retiro la camiseta ash intentando estar el menos tiempo posible lejos de sus labios y ella misma se retiró la blusa mientras que ash se quitaba los pantalones. Entonces se volvió a sentar sobre la entrepierna de ash y a frotar su vagina sobre el pene de ash, claro que aun con la ropa interior puesta, ash supo que debía hacer y empezó a retirarle el sostén a dawn y aprovechaba para mirar el seguro de este cuando besaba su cuello cosa que hacia gemir a dawn.

Cuando retiro el sostén ash se quedó 8 segundos estupefacto viendo los pechos de dawn de lo cual esta se quedó ese tiempo observando el pecho que si bien no era un físico culturista tenía buenos músculos.

Acto seguido Ash puso sus manos sobre los pechos de dawn haciendo que ella cayera sobre la cama y besarla ahora más agresivamente solo porque ya no podía contenerse y le retiro sus bragas revelando su vagina. Entonces dawn solo atinó a decir

-Aun no

Y dicho esto empujo a ash para dejarlo echado en la cama y esta cambio su posición dirigiendo su boca a el pene de ash, esto confundió al chico pero luego sintió la cálida mano de dawn empezando a estimular su miembro y entonces sintió una sensación nueva que era la nada más y nada menos que la boca de dawn esta estaba devorando el miembro de dawn una y otra vez hasta lo que su boca le permitía, entonces ash para emparejar las cosas introdujo su lengua en la vagina de dawn como respuesta a esto dawn estaba sintiendo una sensación nueva que no le desagradaba y se éxito mucho solo para subir la velocidad de su boca

Dawn si sigues así me voy a correr- dijo ash

Hazlo, córrete en mi boca, quiero probar su sabor dijo dawn muy excitada

Y entonces Ash se vino en la boca de dawn y a ella se le inflaron las mejillas por recibir la descarga pero lentamente se lo tragaba todo y cuando termino de hacerlo empezó a lamer el pene de ash para así ingerir todo residuo de semen.

Después estos dos sin decir nada dawn se puso sobre la cama y abrió las piernas, ash sabía lo que dawn le quería decir y con su miembro aun erecto empezó a frotarlo contra la entrada de dawn y luego lo introdujo en una embestida.

Dawn iba a gritar de dolor pero para callarla ash la beso y ahogo sus gritos entre besos y entonces ash cuando vio que el dolor se le fue le dijo.

Si te duele mucho podemos parar aquí- dijo preocupado

NO- dijo dawn – quiero que sigas ya no me duele tanto solo ve despacio.

Está bien- dijo ash ingresando y retirando su pene de la vagina de su amiga lentamente lo que dawn disfrutaba mucho

Ahh…ahh – decía gimiendo- por favor mas no pares ash mas rápido, Mas rápido – pedía a gritos

Está bien dijo- aumentando la velocidad

Si si si asi ash asi me gusta ash no pares creo que me voy a venir- dijo dawn babeando

Yo también, voy a terminar afuera- dijo y fue interrumpido

No – dijo poniendo sus piernas evitando que este se saliera del acto- quiero que termines adentro dijo sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera el ritmo.

Está bien -dijo tomando la mano de su amante y los dos se corrieron a la vez lo que causo que ambos quedaran agotados y cayeron rendidos en la cama pero antes de dormirse los dos dijieron las palabras

"TE AMO"

Bueno este es el fin del capítulo espero que les haya gustado como verán ahora are capítulos asi de largo bueno sin nada más que decir les ruego que den sus review para mejorar y saber que opinan

Bueno sin más que decir Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de Autor:

Bueno bienvenidos de nuevo a esta historia que cree en mi mente un día de vago pero creía que escribirla sería igual de fácil que pensarla pero que se le va a hacer, dije que la terminaría y eso hare, sin más espera acá la continuación.

Cap. 5: El frio de la montaña

Era una mañana tranquila, bueno comparada a lo agitado que estuvo esa noche entre los dos pero él estaba experimentando un numero incierto de dudas en su mente, entre estas dudas la principal era si acaso irse era la mejor opción, no sabía si acaso tenía miedo de no ser bueno en ese trabajo tan especial y además estaba bien que se fuera un año a entrenar y que todos sus amigos lo extrañaran, pero todas esas dudas se disiparon al sentir como dawn lo abrazaba aun dormida y entonces supo que hacer.

A él le gustaría seguir a su lado pero también quería para ella un mundo tranquilo un mundo donde el mal sea aniquilado, un mundo donde la gente buena como ella este tranquila así que cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama pero a pesar de que intento pasar desapercibido dawn noto que este se había levantado y aun cansada se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas para que no se notara que estaba desnuda

Mi amor que haces- dijo dawn suavemente pero a la vez preocupada

Dawn ya son las 10:30 de la mañana ya debemos levantarnos a demás recuerda hoy yo y brock debemos irnos así que lo mejor será- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que entonces sintió como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el suyo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

No te vayas por favor- dijo derramando muchas lágrimas- no me dejes hare lo que tú quieras, seré una amante o lo que tú quieras pero no te vayas-dijo gritando con un llanto muy fuerte

Lo lamento tengo que irme a hacer algo muy importante pero no creas que nuestro amor fue pasajero, yo siempre te amare- dijo e inmediatamente la beso

Con ese beso dawn entendió que Ash tenía miedo y preocupaciones así que decidió que con el dolor de su corazón lo dejaría ir.

4 HORAS DESPUES

Estoy listo - dijo Ash ingresando a un avión privado que estaba oculto en la parte más alejada del aeropuerto

Eres ketchum cierto- dijo el piloto con el rostro tapado- me dijeron que vendrías por favor ponte esta mochila – y nada de husmear que hay dentro

Está bien- dijo serio- me dirías a donde nos dirigimos

No puedo decirte pero allí vienen los superiores así que mejor pregúntales a ellos- dijo evadiéndolo para seguir trabajando

Entonces a lo lejos se veía como lance se acercaba al avión acompañado de un sujeto que Ash no conocía pero se veía mayor que él, aún más que lance.

Bueno estas preparado para tu entrenamiento de un año – dijo lance con una actitud de emoción

Creo que si – dijo Ash adentrándose en el avión con algo de miedo

Entonces vamos - dijo lance siguiéndole – entonces nos vemos sargento – dijo despidiéndose del tipo que lo acompaño al avión

Una vez que todos se subieron al avión este despego y se ocultó entre las nubes

Bueno ya estamos bien alto así que podemos empezar a hablar – dijo poniendo un rostro serio – hoy mismo comienza la primera parte de tu entrenamiento, esta consistirá de 3 meses de ponerte a prueba y llevar tu cuerpo al límite y si no sobrevives a esto entonces no sirves y eso significa que no te necesitamos

Está bien pero que voy a hacer acaso vamos a ir a alguna clase de dojo o a algún centro militar – dijo Ash pensativo

Bueno no exactamente, iremos al monte plateado es un lugar con condiciones muy extremas las cuales son perfectas para que tu cuerpo se adecue al entrenamiento y se vuelva resistente- dijo lance

Ya veo entonces iras conmigo para enseñarme a sobrevivir- dijo Ash más relajado

Bueno, no exactamente, primero le mandaste todos tus Pokemon a Cynthia para que los entrenase- dijo lance evadiendo el tema

Si así es se los di a ella pero que acaso no necesito de ellos para enfrentarme a los Pokemon salvajes de monte plateado- dijo pensativo

Este entrenamiento es a ti necesitamos que tú seas el que se fortalezca por ahora- dijo metiendo su mano a un compartimiento que desplego algo parecido a un maletín

Que es esa cosa- dijo Ash confundido

Bueno es el arma más simple para los cadetes – dijo abriendo el maletín mostrando lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada, pero era eso solo el mango- esta es tu nueva espada

Pero que dices lance si esa supuesta espada le falta la cuchilla, como esperas que ataque a alguien con eso- dijo el azabache

Es una espada que absorbe tu aura por lo tanto cuando la toque según sea tu aura será la cuchilla de esta- dijo lance entregándole un cinturón con espacio para su espada y luego su "espada" aun sin cuchilla

Espero que no te equivoques- dijo Ash preocupado

Yo nunca me equivoco- dijo lance sonriendo

Piloto: Señor ya llegamos estamos encima del monte plateado

Está bien abre la puerta- dijo alzando la voz para que este lo escuchara- ven Ash demos un vistazo dijo parándose

Claro, esto es seguro – dijo Ash agarrándose muy cerca de la puerta y entonces lo sintió, alguien lo empujo y el quedo colgando de la puerta del avión.

Pero qué demonios, lance ayúdame rápido, me voy a caer- dijo el azabache clavando sus uñas en su único soporte

Lo lamento Ash esto es parte del entrenamiento, te veré en 3 meses- dijo zafando los dedos del azabache del hangar- la mochila es un paracaídas jala el hilo y por favor no mueras- grito mientras veía caer a Ash

Hijoooo de putaaaa – grito mientras caía Ash

Creo que se molestó- dijo lance al piloto con una gota tipo anime

 **Punto de vista de Ash:**

El aire es frio y estoy cayendo, maldita la hora en la que quise entrenar, a pero claro lance pudo claramente decirme: "te dejaremos en la montaña, pero es obvio que antes aterrizaremos el avión para que llegues a la montaña tranquilo, PERO NOO, tenía que empujarme el muy cabron, el muy hijo de…" pero qué demonios estoy pensando, jala el puto hilo del paracaídas- dijo Ash saliendo de sus pensamientos y jalando el hilo del paracaídas

Bueno amenos hoy no voy a morir- dije descendiendo lentamente a alguna parte de la montaña

Entonces cuando toque el suelo me retiró el paracaídas y lo deje tirado en la nieve

UFFF está helando acá será mejor buscar un lugar más cerrado- dije mirando la mochila del paracaídas donde se asomaba un papel- que es esto – y lo tome

Pero era nada más que un mapa pero hay algo un poco diferente en este mapa, a claro ESQUE PARECE QUE LO DIBUJO UNA NIÑITA DE 3 AÑOS

A claro todo está claro, en la esquina del mapa está firmado por Cinthya

 _ **Volvemos a la narración omnisciente**_

Ash estaba caminando a través de las montañas donde nevaba y el frio era demasiado y este solo traía sus ropas comunes de Sinnoh

Que frio, si no encuentro algo con que abrigarme moriré de frio- dijo Ash tiritando mientras caminaba por la montaña

Entonces a lo lejos Ash diviso una cueva a lo lejos y salió corriendo hacia ella

Una vez en la cueva Ash se recostó en una pared y descanso

Dios, enserio estoy agotado, por alguna razón siento mi cuerpo más pesado desde que estoy aquí, pero debe ser mi imaginación-dijo para terminar cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

Bueno hasta acá el cap. de hoy así que déjenme sus review para el siguiente cap. ya que pienso agregar que personajes que no tengan nada que ver con el anime o los juegos, así que les pido me dejen sus nombres como quieran que les llame y además un tipo de arma (no vale la espada) XD BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 7

La última vez que vimos a Ash este se encontraba en el monte plateado entre la región de kanto y jhoto donde el frío era de temperaturas extremas, pero lamentablemente para nuestro héroe él tenía que superar estas difíciles pruebas que la montaña le estaba imponiendo

Pero ahora luego de haber aterrizado en la montaña este se había adentrado en una cueva y decidió reponer fuerzas acostándose en una de estas paredes y cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta de lo tranquila que podía ser la montaña si se escuchaba con atención

Pero la tranquilidad le duro muy poco

De repente un rugido se oyó resonando en el fondo de la cueva lo que termino con el descanso de Ash y puso alerta a nuestro héroe quien con arma en mano, o almenos ese mango extraño, se puso de pie y miro hacia el fondo de la cueva y solo notaba oscuridad.

Demonios creo que debo investigar, pero será difícil si no logro ver nada- dijo Ash pensativo

Grrrrrrr se oyó un fuerte gruñido que así que las estalactitas que colgaban en la cueva se rompieran

Y entonces lo vio era un lobo blanco con un cuerno que corría hacia Ash y entonces salto sobre él y se ocultó en su espalda

Del fondo oscuro de la cueva salió un ursaring de 2 metros con garras y dientes afilados como cuchillos de asesino, Ash entonces entendió que el ursaring acababa de atacar a el Pokemon que al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que era un absol

Grrrrr- volvió a rugir el Pokemon oso y condujo su garra hacia Ash para atacarlo

Mierda! - Ash esquivo el ataque con una agilidad que ni el mismo sabia de donde la había sacado, tal vez era la adrenalina del momento o tal vez... - Carajo! Volvió a recibir un ataque del ursaring y lo volvió a esquivar

Entonces el Pokemon oso dejo de atacar a Ash y se fijó en el absol que tenía rastros de haber peleado recientemente, ursaring ataco a absol con mega puño y absol como si de un tratara esquivo los ataques y contraataco con mega cuerno, pero Ash al ver esto se sintió inútil, ya que si él no era capaz de defenderse nunca se haría fuerte, él sabía que no debía depender de los Pokemon toda su vida y empezar a pelear sus peleas y entonces de la frustración el mango de su arma empezó a brillar y de esta se formó una hoja de espada de almenos 110 cm de largo cuya hoja de la espada era de color negro bordado de blanco . Ash ni siquiera se dio tiempo para analizar cómo era el arma y se lanzó a la pelea contra el Pokemon oso y dio un tajo con su espada para terminar haciéndole un leve corte en el ojo del oso.

Y el oso al ver su ojo desangrándose se adentró de vuelta en la cueva.

Ash puso la espada en su cintura y se dirigió hacia el absol que se había quedado asombrado por la agilidad de aquel humano

Dime estas bien, te hiso daño - dijo Ash esperando una respuesta.

Los daños que recibí fueron leves, pero gracias por la ayuda de todos modos - dijo el absol

Hablaste, eres uno de los Pokemon que saben usar telepatía, hace bastante tiempo no veía uno- dijo Ash sonriéndole

Así que hay otros que comprenden el idioma humano, me gustaría conocerlos, tal vez un día valla a buscarlos -dijo el absol

Eso espero pero primero me podrías ayudar a encontrar esto que indica mi mapa, según esto es un tipo de templo en la cima pero creo que mi mapa no es tan especifico- dijo Ash recordando la gran obra de arte que hiso Cynthia

Templo, templo, déjame pensar, a claro creo que te refieres a la cabaña del viejo la que está en el punto cero- dijo absol terminando con una sonrisa

Pues supongo que debe ser esa pero podrías llevarme ahí si no es mucha molestia- dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla

Pues claro estoy en deuda contigo, además pensé que tal vez yo podría, no se acompañarte en tu viaje sabes- dijo como si no estuviera interesado

A pues claro ahora mismo creo que si no voy con alguien empezare a hablar solo y me volveré loco-dijo Ash con una mirada amistosa

Es enserio, créeme seré el mejor compañero que hallas tenido, no te retrasare de ninguna forma, ahora sígueme te llevare a el punto cero- dijo empezando a caminar de forma lenta

Está bien vamos- dijo Ash siguiéndole - pero porque se llama punto cero, acaso es solo un nombre atractivo para espantar tontos

En lo que a mí respecta ese nombre se lo pusieron porque una vez que llegas se siente un frio tan intenso que haría tiritar al mismo articuno, además de que al año van muchos entrenadores pero no todos llegan a la cabaña del viejo, la mayora de las personas que entran terminan en medio de la tormenta de hielo que rodea el territorio y esta los deja congelados y los Pokemon de la montaña los llevan al pie de la montaña pero algo raro pasa con ellos- dijo absol mientras caminaba

Y que es lo que pasa – dijo Ash aun caminando

Pues ellos despiertan sin tener recuerdos de si es que había siquiera puesto un pie en la montaña, es como si en realidad nunca hubieran venido- dijo absol

Pues eso da algo de miedo- dijo Ash con una gota estilo anime

Pues prepárate porque ya llegamos y tu fuerza se pondrá a prueba ahora- dijo absol deteniéndose en frente de una especie de puerta de 4 metros de altura y 5 de ancho

Cabe destacar que la puerta era eso solo una puerta y como no había paredes a los lados uno podía simplemente pasar por los lados

Bueno, porque pondrían una puerta si es que se puede rodear- dijo Ash observando la puerta

Pues no lo sé tal vez es una trampa- dijo absol

Que acaso tienes miedo – dijo Ash con una cara burlona

A quien le dices miedoso humano- dijo el absol muy fuerte

Pues no veo a nadie más por aquí, creí que serias como un valiente lobo, pero veo que eres un pequeño rattata- dijo Ash haciendo señas con sus manos como burlándose

Pues si tú eres tan valiente cruza tú primero- dijo absol retándolo

Bueno sabes no hablaba en serio sabes… - dijo Ash

A entonces resulta que el verdadero gallina eres tú- dijo absol lanzándole la mirada más retadora que había visto el azabache

A que te refieres Ash ketchum será todo lo que quieras un frienzonador, un lolicon, o hasta un pervertido en secreto que guarda fotos de sus compañeras en un álbum, (eso sobraba xd) pero no es un miedoso- acto seguido Ash se adentró corriendo a través de la puerta y este corría de forma muy rápida y sin mirar

Espérame Ash, que estás haciendo – dijo absol empezando a correr – ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas

Entonces Ash se paró de seco y volteo para ver a absol y pronunciar unas palabras

 _Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos_

Que cosa- dijo absol empezando a cerrar los ojos y entonces lo vio

En la oscuridad que vez cuando tienes los ojos cerrados absol pudo ver algo y eso era un pequeño punto azul pero no era una simple mancha, esta desaparecía si no mirabas a la dirección correcta así que una vez que la visualizo empezó a correr hacia ella

Absol solo corría hacia esa luz, no porque quisiera llegar a ella era algo mas era casi como si todo en el mundo le digiera que esa luz era suya, debía serlo

Mientras tanto Ash seguía corriendo hacia aquella luz pero había una simple diferencia

 _La luz era blanca_

Ash tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso no le evitaba ver aquella luz, él lograba verla con más claridad y no era un simple punto en el horizonte sino era algo más fuerte, algo peligroso en otra situación pero acogedor en esta

 _Fuego_

Era fuego, no había duda de ello y esta llama se hacía más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo y además cada vez se sentía más cómodo estar cerca de ella, era una sensación que Ash necesitaba era como si Ash fuera un drogadicto y esa fuera la más pura y elaborada metanfetamina

 _Calor_

Si eso era, era calor un calor tan parecido a como cuando estaba con sus amigos o con su madre un calor que él creía recordar de algún lado pero no lo lograba

Estaba cerca cada vez más cerca de esa llama y entonces Ash paro en seco y se quedó contemplando el fuego que estaba a centímetros de distancia y entonces el hiso algo que nadie habría pensado hacer en ese caso

 _Contacto_

El azabache empezó a adentrar su mano al fuego y entonces percibió que aquel fuego no causaba ninguna quemadura así que adentro todo su cuerpo el cual llego hacia el medio paso algo que confundió al azabache, era el fuego ahora era de un color que él conocía muy bien, el fuego se empezó a volver de color negro pero seguía resaltando con la demás oscuridad de sus parpados así que esta empezó a adentrarse en Ash el sintió miedo al principio pero al ver que no le hacía daño en la dejo entrar.

Abre los ojos- dijo una voz misteriosa

Pero que- dijo Ash abriendo los ojos y empezando a ver al su alrededor no pudo creer lo que veía, era un tipo de templo con rasgos antiguos pero en perfectas condiciones y además de tener una vegetación que no era propia de un lugar tan fría como lo era el clima de aquella montaña

Veo que alguien logro llegar, sabes hace tiempo que no venía nadie- dijo el señor que estaba delante de el

Era un tipo de una estatura de almenos un metro ochenta con una túnica de color azul con bordado de color rojo y si algo destacaba en él era su cabello que en la parte de adelante era echado y por atrás puntiagudo con unos ojos verdes además de tener una bufanda de color negro que enrollaba su cuello y las dos tiras que sobraban se estiraban por su espalda, (busquen sayonara zetsubou sensei nozomu porfa)

Este quien eres tú – dijo Ash señalando al tipo

A claro mi nombre es Daisuke y esta es mi casa, bueno almenos yo vivo acá- dijo con una sonrisa

Ha pero este es el lugar donde entrenan a las personas de la orden de asesinos- dijo Ash

Claro este es el lugar y veo que te mandaron para entrenar, bueno en ese caso podrías decirme tu nombre- dijo Daisuke

Pues yo me llamo Ash ketchum y vengo por el entrenamiento – dijo Ash

Ya veo sabía que si alguien llegaba hasta aquí debía ser alguien de la orden de asesinos, bueno entonces ese amigo que viene lo conoces – dijo daisuke

Entonces se ve un absol corriendo hacia ellos y chocar contra Ash y dejarlo en el suelo

Absol ten más cuidado – dijo Ash

Como quieres que lo tenga si tengo los ojos cerrados – absol levantándose

Bueno mejor olvidémonos de esto- dijo Ash parándose

Pero que pareja más particular, mejor me presento de nuevo mi nombre es Daisuke este es mi hogar y también mi dojo, bienvenidos a su primer día de entrenamiento, yo seré su maestro y los hare a ambos perfectos asesinos y usuarios de completo control del aura, bienvenidos a la cima del mundo el punto más alto que existe,

Bienvenidos a Punto Cero

Fin del capitulo

Que tal me salió es un punto de la historia muy esencial y después de esto pienso que empieza lo bueno además estuve muy entusiasmado leyendo la cantidad de review que recibí y me encanta que me ayuden a terminar esta historia, bueno sin más que decir dejen sus reviews porfa y no vemos en el siguiente cap.

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autor:

Muy buenos días, tarde o noches según estén leyendo esto hoy les traigo una nueva entrega de la historia favorita de nadie pero yo aun así escribo para no dejar que mi cabeza explota porque a menudo en mis actividades cotidianas, ya saben salvar el mundo y esas cosas me pongo a pensar en cómo se desarrollara la trama de esta historia, así que haya vamos.

CAP 7(ahora sí XD)

No aguantes, devuelve

Nos encontramos en una habitación en el interior del templo conocido como punto cero y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa en la que estaba sentado Ash con una taza de café entre sus manos y le daba sorbos de vez en cuanto debido a que este estaba realmente caliente lo cual el agradecía porque el frio que se sentía era extremo a pesar de que estaban dentro de la casa

A su lado acostado en el piso durmiendo se encontraba su nuevo y fiel absol el cual había quedado exhausto de andar recorriendo la montaña

Veo que estaba realmente cansado – dijo daisuke abriendo la puerta e ingresando con un té de hierbas a la habitación

No lo culpo, no sé cómo demonios no me desmayo, pero supongo que debería estar agradecido por eso jajaajja – rio Ash discretamente

Ya veo pero lamento decirte que podrás ir a dormir unas creo tres horas y te levantaras para tu entrenamiento ya que llegaste a una hora donde casi nadie recibe visitas- dijo daisuke dándole otro sorbo a su te

Si realmente cuando estás tan alto en la montaña no se nota si es de día o de noche, tranquilo iré a descansar y me despertare para ir a entrenar – dijo Ash dándole un sorbo a su café

En realidad antes quería discutir algo contigo, veras solo quería asegurarme de que aceptaras el entrenamiento y no te rendirás a medio ciclo ya ha habido muchos que se van después de una semana – dijo daisuke con un semblante serio

Claro ese es mi objetivo, no soy de los que se rinde y no quiero empezar a serlo – dijo Ash terminando con una sonrisa

Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo Daisuke devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de eso daisuke le indico cuál era su habitación y este se fue a descansar a esta y llevo en brazos a absol ya que decidió no despertarlo

Ash ahora estaba acostado en su cama antes de dormir estaba pensando en que tal estarían sus Pokemon ya que los dejo con Cynthia para que entrenaran

Mientras tanto en un bunker bajo tierra vemos a una hermosa rubia la cual estaba dando órdenes a seis pokemons los cuales obedecían con entusiasmo

Vamos que acaso no lo saben Ash se fue a entrenar y el volverá muy fuerte y espera encontrarlos a ustedes a su nivel así que esforcémonos- dijo Cinthia mientras alzaba su puño y todos los Pokemon respondían con sus respectivos sonidos

Podemos ver a un charizard que en un campo de batalla estaba enfrentándose al garchomp de la rubia

Vamos charizard una vez más, ala de fuego contra garchomp- dijo la rubia

Entonces charizard que se encontraba algo cansado con una gran furia tomo vuelo y sus alas empezaron a cubrirse de fuego y voló rápidamente para dar un golpe directo a garchomp, pero este no se movía y solo observaba a charizard acercarse a él y cuando estaba a un centímetro de llegar el paro el impacto con sus garras lo que provoco una onda sónica pero el garchomp no retrocedió ni un centímetro pero el charizard de ash estaba suspendido en el aire mientras el garchomp lo tomaba de sus garras y lo aventaba lejos del lugar

Vamos charizard ese es el intento número 48 y no lo logras mover ni un centímetro en todo el día, acaso te vas a rendir - dijo la rubia

Gooorrrr – se escuchó el rugir de charizard con la determinación que lo caracterizaba a él y a su entrenador

Como se nota que eres Pokemon de ash bueno entonces sigue una vez más – dijo Cynthia – ahora tu sceptile hojas navaja en tu objetivo

Y entonces podemos ver al inicial tipo planta en medio de una arena metálica con una venda en los ojos y de pronto del piso salían unos maniquíes de metal y sceptile se acerca rápidamente a atacarlos pero también del techo empezaban a balancear unas pelotas de maderas atadas con cuerdas al techo las que hacían un efecto de vaivén y empezaban a reducir el espacio de maniobrilidad del tipo planta y al final una de esas le dio y lo arrojo lejos de la arena

Por favor sceptile inténtalo de nuevo y esta vez hazlo rápido – dijo la rubia

Ahora tu pikachu corre a través de la pista y has lo mismo de ayer – dijo la rubia volteando a ver a la rata

Y pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor de la pista y tomo una velocidad que literalmente se veía una estela detrás de él y luego que le dio 4 vueltas a la pista tomo una velocidad apropiada para…

Pikachu ahora – dijo Cynthia gritando y señalando con su dedo

El pequeño roedor amarillo dio un salto y balanceo su cuerpo para dar una voltereta en el aire y entonces...

PIKACHU USA SOBRECARGA!

De su cola se empezó a formar una bola voltio lo cual era un ataque aunque poderoso, pero seguía siendo normal

CON TODO!

De la cola de la rata eléctrica ahora se formaron otras seis bolas voltios de un tamaño de un puño, las ahora 7 bolas voltio que daban vueltas alrededor de la cola de pikachu daban una escena no vista antes en ningún ataque, era algo que los demás conocían por el nombre de

"Habilidad Única"

Ahora pikachu estaba en el suelo parado en sus cuatro patas con una mirada seria y ojos rojos y las ya mencionadas esferas de electricidad seguían rodando por su cola que se había endurecido con cola de hierro y entonces el cuerpo del roedor empezaba a emanar unas corrientes de electricidad y eso evitaba que se le acercaran

AHORA DISPARA!

Las esferas de energía empezaron a girar de una manera acelerada hasta que debido a la velocidad solo se veía una clase de aro que rodaba a toda velocidad

De ese aro se disparó una tremenda cantidad de electricidad y se dirigió directo a la pared que era reforzad debido a que ese bunker era un refugio y además de estar bajo tierra debía ser impenetrable

Un agujero atravesaba la pared de acero sólido y además unos tres metros de tierra y roca solida

El estará orgulloso – dijo Cynthia viendo hacia el techo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash este se encontraba roncando de forma muy ruidosa, y él no era el único, sino que absol estaba igual que él y de repente

PUMMMM!

El sonido de una pistola se oyó y esto puso alerta a ash y a absol los que se levantaron de inmediato y fueron al jardín a buscar al causante del ruido y vieron a daisuke parado en el medio de la habitación esperándolos

Veo que se despertaron, rápido ash ponte las ropas que te deje en tú cuarto y ven rápido – dijo daisuke de espaldas por lo cual ash no pudo notar si estaba enojado o no

Está bien, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Ash retirándose a su cuarto rápidamente

Con permiso – dijo absol siguiéndole

Entonces estos dos se dirigieron a su habitación dejando a daisuke solo a lo cual solo pronuncio una frase

Le falta disciplina – dijo daisuke suavemente

Pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos y Ash volvió junto a absol pero Ash ahora vestía unas ropas diferentes a las habituales estas consistían en un pantalón de color negro cuyos bordes de los bolsillos eran de color gris, mientras que usaba una camiseta de color gris de manga corta además de llevar encima de esta un abrigo de color negro que tenía una cola que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas

Ya estoy daisuke, pero en serio es necesario que use estas ropas – dijo Ash

Si, después de todo ese es tu nuevo uniforme así que deberías intentar que te sea lo más cómodo moverte en el – dijo daisuke – y desde ahora te dirigirás a mi como sensei así que la próxima vez que te quedes dormido – Lo mira con ojos fríos y con las manos en los bolsillos – Te obligare a limpiar cada bola de nieve de la montaña desnudo, entendiste

Sí señor, lo lamento señor – dijo Ash asustado bajando la cabeza

Está bien, entonces vamos – dijo sonriendo con una cara de niño de preescolar

Sabes él es algo raro – dijo absol susurrando

Eso creo pero así enseña él y yo confió en él - dijo Ash siguiendo a daisuke

Eso es porque tú también eres raro – dijo absol alcanzándole

A por cierto daisuke recuerdo que lance me dijo que solo estaría en esta montaña 3 meses este seguro de que ese tiempo será suficiente – dijo Ash pensativo

Bueno la verdad ese es el tiempo para las personas que no llegan a mi dojo pero ya que tu si llegaste tú entrenamiento será en este lugar el tiempo que necesite así que acostúmbrate- dijo daisuke en tono alegre

Está bien – dijo Ash motivado – que nuestro entrenamiento rinda fruto – dijo Ash alzando el pulgar

Espero que tu sonrisa no se borre

Después de caminar un tiempo por la montaña llegaron a una cueva con varias estalactitas y un pequeño caudal de agua que cruzaba la cueva a un lado de esta, pero había una zona aplanada entre todas las rocas perfectas para entrenar

Está bien primera fase de tu entrenamiento, primero lo primero – dijo daisuke y después de decir esa frase este desapareció y aprecio detrás de Ash dándole un golpe en su espalda y lo tiro contra el piso

AAHHHHH, QUE TE PASA – dijo Ash gritando con dolor por la caída

Este es el primer paso es una pelea y esta acabara hasta que te desmayes o logres darme un golpe- dijo daisuke mirándolo serio

Entonces solo un golpe- dijo Ash parándose lentamente

Solo uno, ni siquiera tiene que dolerme – dijo daisuke

Entonces… TOMAA ESTO – dijo Ash lanzándose directo hacia el pero de pronto daisuke lo esquivo con gran facilidad y aprovecho esto para poner su pie entre las piernas de Ash haciéndolo perder su equilibrio y entonces puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Ash y termino por botarlo al piso pero ahora de espaldas.

Que no te controle la ira, la ira es el peor enemigo de un asesino, nos hace torpes y no nos deja ver las cosas claras- dijo daisuke

CALLATEEE – dijo ash parándose de nuevo y lanzando otro golpe hacia el

Esto va a demorar más de lo que yo esperaba – dijo daisuke esquivando el golpe y devolviéndoselo a ash pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo

Ash tenía los brazos cruzados tapándose la cara con ellos y había detenido el golpe y detrás de eso brazos estaba la mirada de ash mirando a su maestro de forma decidida y entonces deshizo el cruce de brazos y lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de daisuke y este solo lo esquivo moviendo su cabeza a un lado pero la batalla seguía y consistía en daisuke esquivando todos los golpes de ash y dando algunos de los cuales ash lograba cubrirse de algunos mientras que otros los recibía y era lanzado al piso pero este se para de inmediato

O tal vez no – dijo daisuke sonriendo

Habían pasado ya al menos de 12 horas y estos se habían olvidado completamente de algún descanso o un almuerzo ellos seguían en su pelea pero ahora mostrando un ash que a pesar de no dar ningún golpe contra daisuke ya no era tirado al piso pero solo lograba bloquear los golpes de su maestro.

Mientras tanto absol había decidido no quedarse mirando y estaba intentando aumentar su velocidad corriendo a través de la cueva cuyo terreno estaba llena de rocas y hacía difícil correr por ahí sin tener la agilidad lo que causo varios golpes en el cuerpo de absol pero este a medida que repetía el recorrido lo hacía mejor y pasaba sin problema

Vamos Ash eso es todo lo que tienes- dijo daisuke retándolo

Ya verás de lo que soy capaz- dijo ash respirando agitadamente y entonces calmo su respiración y cerró los ojos para calmarse

Ash calmado empezó a correr hacia daisuke y lanzo un golpe el cual daisuke esquivo desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de él, pero ash rápidamente se agacho estiro una pierna y giro para intentar tirar al suelo, pero esto daisuke lo noto y miro hacia abajo y salto pero ash aprovecho ese momento en el que su sensei miro para abajo y rápidamente se paró y después de tanto esfuerzo lo logro.

Su puño estaba en la cara de su maestro y él podía jurar que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, estaba feliz, no feliz era poco, por fin logro darle un golpe, eso significaba que él había ganado la pelea.

ESO ERA UNA CRUEL MENTIRA

Daisuke recibió el golpe y eso significaba que su estudiante había pasado la prueba así que decidió que el entrenamiento había acabado por hoy

Muy bien hecho ash esta vez me ganaste así que vallamos a casa a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir- dijo Daisuke para luego sonreírle

NOOOOOOOOOO- Ash se encontraba cabizbajo y no se percataba de que sus puños después de muchas caídas habían empezado a sangrar al igual que parte de su cara – No mientas sensei, yo no gane apenas pude darte un golpe y ni siquiera te dolió, como se supone que me hare fuerte así, si lo único que demostré hoy es que solo te pude dar un golpe YO NO GANEE – lo último lo dijo con el tono de su voz más alta

Ash quieres que te diga un secreto – dijo Daisuke caminando lentamente hacia el

Ash permaneció en silencio pero por simple curiosidad levanto su cabeza, acaso sería algo importante o un mensaje de aliento complicado, sea lo que fuera lo iba a escuchar a como dé lugar

Bueno la verdad es que se suponía que no debías poder golpearme hasta que tu entrenamiento terminara – dijo Daisuke enfrente de el

"Ah decir verdad eres el primero que lo hace en tan solo un día"

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que ash se calmara y regresaran los 3 al dojo

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Ojos grises**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Ya está terminado la verdad el capítulo 7 lo termine hace 2 semanas y era de 2 mil palabras pero lo borre todo porque a mi parecer no daba nada a aportar a la historia así que lo borre todo y empezó de nuevo, así que este capítulo es el de que más estoy orgulloso así que me gustaría que me dejen sus impresiones escritas y si ven algún fallo háganmelo saber para no hacerlo de nuevo.

Sin más que decir ADIOS


	8. Chapter 8

Notas de autor:

Les quiero agradecer a todos por un magnifico año y que este no se quede atrás, cumplan sus metas y todas las mierdas que deseen así como mis mierdas XD ok vamos a la historia

 **Primera entrega del Arco Argumental – "La espada Negra"**

Capítulo 8: Un buen cafe

Es un día cualquiera en el monte plateado, el clima no cambia en nada al de otros y tampoco hay alguna planta que crezca solo en esa época pero lo que no muchos saben es que hoy es el último día en que cierto azabache terminara su entrenamiento y volverá a la civilización para dar inicio con todas las misiones que su escuadrón le dé y además espera ver que tal la han pasado sus Pokemon, él estaba ansioso de ver qué cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia, él sabía que sus Pokemon estarían más fuertes ya que eso se los había encargado a Cinthya y el confiaba en ella.

De pronto una voz lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

Ash es la hora, parece que han venido a recogerte – dijo Daisuke con un tono amigable – iré al patio con ellos, te esperamos ahí- dijo para luego dirigirse a exterior del dojo

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, era algo que normalmente le pasaba cuando viajaba recolectando medallas para probar sus habilidades en la liga Pokemon pero eso ahora parecía un sueño lejano, la verdad después de perfeccionar su estilo de pelea a uno muy avanzado con ayuda del entrenamiento de Daisuke, que fue después de 3 meses por cierto el parecía ya no anhelar ser un maestro Pokemon con las mismas fuerzas que lo hacía cuando empezó su viaje, más bien ahora era algo que estaba en su lista de pendientes, pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas las empezó a poner en una maleta que tenía, no les iba a mentir el entrenamiento fue duro pero en su opinión estaba muy contento de haberlo hecho, ahora podía hacer cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer.

Además había entrenado por 11 meses y medio, el tiempo mejor aprovechado de su vida, él sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas no iban a ser más fáciles, pero ahora estaría preparado

Termino de empacar sus cosas y se paró para empezar a dirigirse al patio de la casa donde lo esperaban, el crecimiento era evidente en el ahora media aproximadamente un metro ochenta y cinco, eso lo hacía ligeramente más alto que Brock, además de ahora contar con la musculatura más desarrollada sin llegar a tener grandes músculos, su maestro le había aconsejado que mantuviera sus músculos lo mas desapercibidos posibles y que no obtara por llenarse de grandes músculos que lo único que harían seria quitarle agilidad y velocidad en su "trabajo" y el decidió hacerle caso.

Aun así a pesar de cambiar tanto su estilo de cabello no había cambiado y sus características "zetas" bajo sus ojos, Ojo, sus ojos que eran de un color marrón caramelo que se podían distinguir claramente habían perdido su color

 _FLASHBACK_

Era el cuarto mes de entrenamiento y el seguía la rutina diaria de entrenar cada día que su maestro se lo indicara (y eso era todos los días XD) pero a partir del cuarto mes empezaron el manejo del aura y ahora estaba en una clase.

Bueno empecemos con algo simple, solo has esto – acto seguido Daisuke levanto su mano y un impulso verde salió de esta para impactar con la pared de roca del lugar

El impacto dejo un pequeño derrumbe en el lugar que había apuntado, y eso causo una gran impresión en ash ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer algo así.

Y como se supone que haga eso – dijo ash calmado

Fácil, solo concentra la energía de tu cuerpo en la palma de tu mano y expúlsala – dijo Daisuke sacudiendo su mano de forma cómica

Es fácil para ti decirlo – dijo ash serio y luego levanto su mano para intentar hacerlo – pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Acto seguido ash apunto su mano hacia una parte de la cueva y se imaginó lanzando una ráfaga de energía de su mano.

De su mano se empezó a formar un tipos de esfera color azul que impacto contra la unas rocas destruyéndolas, cabe decir que Ash después de hacerlo se calló de espalda por la fuerza con la que salió el proyectil

Mier… que fue eso – dijo Ash en su asombro

Pues es un impulso de aura, vamos te sorprendes de eso pero no de cómo algunos Pokemon hacen aparecer rocas de la nada cuando hacen algún ataque, Básicamente es lo mismo, pero para ti y para mi podemos hacerlo siempre que nuestras fuerzas no se gasten, pero si la usas cuando estas agotado te harás daño y podrías desmayarte

Está bien entonces tratare que sea mi último recurso – dijo Ash

Así es mejor, y algo más, no dejes que nadie se entere de que puedes hacer eso, y si atacas a alguien con tu aura no dejes que viva, podría contárselo a los demás, con el tiempo aprenderás que la misericordia solo trae problemas- dijo Daisuke poniéndose en pose de batalla- buen ahora intenta atacarme y si quieres usa tu aura

Está bien- dijo Ash parándose y poniéndose en pose de batalla

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Debo ver qué hacer con lo de mis ojos – Dijo en azabache mientras se miraba en el espejo

Lo de sus ojos era algo un poco complicado de explicar que si bien a él no le importaba mucho, era que varias veces que había bajado a los pueblos cercanos con su maestro a hacer una de lo que él llamaba misiones, que consistían en ir y matar a algunos criminales que eran para quitarle el miedo a la sangre y esas cosas. Bueno el problema era que desde que empezó a usar su aura sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran de un Gris claro, y cuando andaba por el pueblo las personas se le quedaban mirando, en especial las chicas, a él eso lo ponía incomodo, pero pasaba de ellas.

 _FLASHBACK_

Ash y Daisuke habían bajado al pueblo para una de sus misiones, habían pasado ya 9 meses de entrenamiento y ash ya era más alto además de esos distinguidos ojos grises no pasaban desapercibido, estaba vestido con un pantalón pegado color marrón además de un camiseta Blanca la cual no se notaba mucho ya que encima tenia puesto un abrigo negro con detalles azules en los bordes sobre esta, era un abrigo con cola que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

Estaba caminando por una plaza cuando de repente Daisuke se paró y empezó a hablar

Ash debo ir a hacer una llamada en privado, voy a demorar un rato así que tienes el día libre ve y disfruta tu juventud muchacho – dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa empezando a alejarse – pero usa protección – esto último lo grito

Ya cállate infeliz! – grito ash de manera cómica

Después de un rato Ash empezó a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo, hasta que vio una cafetería así que camino hacia el establecimiento, entro y le dijo a la chica junto a la caja registradora.

Este, buenos días, podrías darme una taza de café – Dijo Ash

Claro serian 10 pókeyens, a nombre de quien lo pongo- dijo la chica de la cafetería

Al nombre de – Ash se puso en pensar que dar su nombre original podría ser un problema ya que significaba que él estaba en Unova entrenando junto a sus pokemons- Satoshi por favor, mi nombre es Satoshi

Está bien Satoshi-san, porfa ve a sentarte y te lo llevaremos a tu mesa – dijo la chica

Muchas Gracias – dijo ash pagando los 10 pokeyenes y retirándose a su mesa

Una vez Ash se sentó en una mesa para dos personas y empezó a esperar su café y luego vio que por la puerta entraban un grupo de 3 chicas con uniforme escolar, era razonable ya que eran como las 12 y a esta hora las clases acababan

 **Mientras con las chicas**

Cielos no puedo creer que reprobé el examen de Ciencias, estaba muy difícil, COMO QUIEREN QUE SEPA ESAS COSAS SIN UNA POKEDEX! – Dijo la chica que iba delante de las otras dos caminando hacia una mesa vacía de 4 persona

Bueno Blue ese es el punto de las clases, que sepamos esas cosas sin tener que depender de la pokedex – dijo una jovencita rubia

Yellow tiene razón, además el maestro te dio la oportunidad de dar el examen la próxima semana no es así – dijo la chica con cabello azul oscuro que tenía dos coletas

Si es cierto, Crystal tú me ayudaras a estudiar no es así – dijo Blue con ojos de perrito lloroso

Tú sabes que estoy muy ocupada últimamente como asistenta del profesor Oak, apenas tengo tiempo para lis estudios – dijo Crystal

Porfavooooor Crys, sabes que sin tu ayuda no lo lograre (T-T) – dijo Blue sentándose en la mesa

Está bien, pero mis estudios son muy avanzados, así que estate preparada - dijo sentándose en la otra parte de la mesa

Siendo Blue la tendrás algo difícil- dijo Yellow susurrando

Que dijiste Yellow – dijo Blue con mirada asesina

Que de seguro se la pasaran muy bien juntas – dijo Yellow rápidamente asustada

Más te vale – dijo blue con los brazos cruzados

Bueno mejor ordenemos algo – dijo Crystal con una gota estilo anime

Me parece correcto, Jessica amiga por favor tráenos lo de siempre está bien – dijo algo fuerte para que la camarera la escuchara

Ya sale Blue – dijo la chica de la caja registradora que había atendido a Ash hace momentos

Bueno mientras esperamos, que hay de nuevo chicas – dijo Blue con una Sonrisa

A que te refieres Blue – dijo Crystal con duda

Ya saben, acaso ya tienen un novio y no me he enterado – dijo Blue con una sonrisa maliciosa

Después de las palabras de Blue automáticamente Yellow y Crystal se pusieron más roja que un charmeleon.

Nada de eso – dijo Crystal sonrojada moviendo la cabeza y las manos en forma de negación

Claro que no – Dijo Yellow sonrojada con la cabeza mirando abajo

Hay chicas enserio aun nada, tienen que ser más decididas, como yo – dijo Blue orgullosa

Que Blue acaso tú ya tienes novio – dijo Crystal

ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! – dijo blue gritando

De repente la chica de la caja registradora empezó a gritar

Satoshi, tu orden esta lista puedes venir a recogerla – dijo la chica

Satoshi?, que nombre más curioso – dijo blue volteando a ver a la persona que se paraba a recoger el café

Entonces ven a Ash caminando hacia el mostrador y tomando su café para volver a dirigirse a su mesa

Pues es bastante guapo no creen chicas – dijo blue

Pues sí, eso creo – dijo Crystal mirando a Ash sonrojada

Yellow solo se le quedo observando con un rubor en sus mejillas

Veo que están teniendo sus fantasías sexuales no chicas – dijo blue en forma de burlona

Cállate! – dijeron las dos chicas a la vez avergonzadas

Tranquilas chicas eso es normal, quieren que valla a hablar con el – dijo blue

Blue no seas tan atrevida, no lo conocemos de nada, podría ser un pervertido – dijo Yellow sonrojada

Es cierto no deberíamos molestarlo – dijo Crystal

Bueno como ustedes digan – dijo blue inflando cachetes

Después de eso las chicas recibieron su orden y una vez que acabaron sus cafés, vieron como Ash se iba luego de darle una propina a la camarera.

Miren ese chico ya se va, es una pena que no lo hallamos conocidos – dijo blue

Sera otro día, Blue ya pagaste – dijo Crystal

Si ya lo Hice – dijo Blue

Bueno entonces ya vámonos a casa se está haciendo tarde – dijo Yellow

Estoy de acuerdo con Yellow – dijo Crystal

Bueno entonces vámonos – dijo Blue parándose de su sitio y retirándose con su mochila, siendo seguida por sus amigas

Después de salir de la cafetería las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas que quedaban cercas unas de las otras y podían irse juntas

Cuando de pronto se toparon con un hombre que tenía un pantalón jean con una camiseta morada y encima una casaca marrón

Si no quieren que las mate, caminen lentamente hacia el callejón – dijo el tipo que tenía una mirada molesta y les mostro que en su bolsillo llevaba una pistola

Las chicas muertas de miedo decidieron hacerle caso y se dirigieron a un callejón

Ahora entréguenme sus mochilas y billeteras si no quieren salir en una bolsa negra – dijo el asaltante

Las chicas hicieron caso al asaltante y sin discutir las tres muy asustadas decidieron entregar sus pertenencias

Je je je – rio el asaltante en voz baja – y díganme que hacen unas hermosuras como ustedes en esta parte de la ciudad

A usted no le importa – defendió Blue – ahora tome las cosas y lárguese

Así que tenemos una valiente – dijo el asaltante burlándose – tal vez debo enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores, podría divertirme un rato contigo

No le hagas nada, ella no sabe lo que dice – Interfirió Crystal

Cállate, yo decidiré eso – dijo en tono fuerte el asaltante – Bueno veamos, que clase de hombre seria si tengo a mi disposición a tres colegialas hermosas y no hago nada

Entonces el ladrón empezó a acercarse a Blue y dirigió su mano hacia su falda con intención de arrebatársela

Alto señor, no le haga nada – grito Yellow muy asustada

Sabes que, tienes razón, que estaba pensando - entonces voltio a ver a Yellow – comenzare contigo y una vez que no aguantes más seguiré con la de cabello azul y luego are gemir a la tetona

Las tres chicas ahora tenían una mirada en el rostro que mostraba un temor hacia el ladrón que estaba a momentos de arrebatarles su virginidad, como se había convertido un simple día con sus amigas al momento más traumático de su vida

SEÑOR! Creo que no debería molestar a las damas – dijo un chico que estaba parado a un lado de callejón caminado lentamente hacia ellos

Tu lárgate si no quieres que llene tu pecho con plomo – amenazo el ladrón apuntándole con su pistola

Enserio crees que podrás darme, te pido por favor que no hagas una tontería – dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia el

Las tres chicas solo podían mirar estupefactas a aquel chico que estaba retando a su asaltante, que acaso no entendía que podían dispárale y matarlo

Tú lo pediste – dijo el asaltante apuntándolo

BAMMM!

Se oyó el sonido de la pistola disparando, pero no había ningún herido, el ladrón empezó a buscar con la mirada a aquel joven y no lo encontraba

Atrás tuyo basura – dijo el joven que estaba atrás del ladrón y entonces este quiso voltear para dispararle pero el chico actuó rápido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su codo haciendo que el asaltante se desmayara

PUFFF

Se oyó como el cuerpo del ladrón cayó al suelo completamente desmayado de un solo golpe

Las tres chicas que habían permanecido inmóviles observando a él joven notaron algo, aquel joven que había vencido a ese ladrón había sido el mismo chico que había ordenado un café en esa cafetería, aquel de nombre llamativo

Ash se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del ladrón y le arrebato las tres mochilas y además saco de sus bolsillos las tres billeteras que este había robado, una vez tomo todo se dirigió hacia las chicas que habían estado observándolo

Tomen chicas, lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, basura como esta no debería tener permiso de andar por las calles – dijo Ash entregándoles sus mochilas

Las tres amigas tomaron sus pertenencias correspondientes que ash les estaba entregando y entonces sintieron como sus ojos empezaron a lagrimarse a un ritmo muy elevado

Ya chicas tranquilas ya paso todo – dijo Ash suavemente

Muchas gracias señor – dijo Yellow llorando de forma agitada

Si señor en serio se lo agradecemos mucho – dijo Crystal de igual manera, mientras Blue se limpiaba las lágrimas por vergüenza

Entonces Ash se acercó hacia Yellow quien no podía controlar su llanto y empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente

Sé que estas asustada, ya está todo bien, desahógate conmigo – dijo ash viéndola a los ojos – no está bien aguantarse el llanto

Después de lo dicho Yellow solo se lanzó a llorar al pecho de Ash mientras este acariciaba su cabeza

Lo mismo va para ustedes chicas – dijo ash volteando verlas

Y entonces las chicas se acercaron a abrazarlo y desahogarse

Después de unos minutos las chicas dejaron de llorar y se separaron de el

Ya están mejor – dijo ash

Sí señor, muchas gracias – dijo Crystal sonrojada

Vamos no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, llámame… - dijo ash pero fue interrumpido

Satoshi, no es así – dijo blue – estuvimos en la misma cafetería que tu hace un momento

Es cierto tú eras el de hace rato – dijo Yellow

Pues supongo que si – dijo Ash – quieren que las acompañe a casa para asegurarme que no les pase nada

No queremos molestarlo más Satoshi – dijo Yellow apenada

Tranquilas hoy no tengo nada más que hacer y no será molestia – dijo ash – además estaría más calmado si sé que no les pasara nada

Pues está bien – dijo Crystal sonrojada

De pronto el celular de Blue empezó a sonar

Discúlpenme un momento tengo que contestar

Alo, mama si estoy bien – dijo blue – a ya veo, pues entonces ojala te valla bien con los ejecutivos, hasta luego – luego colgó

Era mi mama, dice que no volverá a casa hasta dentro de 4 días y que me dejo dinero para las comidas y gastos, saben lo que significa chicas – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Después de eso los cuatro caminaron a la casa de blue, a lo que blue se refería era que ya que no iba a haber nadie en su casa decidió invitar a sus amigas a pasar la tarde en su casa, claro además de Ash que si bien no quería ir, termino siendo convencido por la insistencia de Blue

Bueno chicos hogar dulce hogar- dijo blue entrando a su casa siendo seguido por los demás – pónganse cómodos

Estas segura de que tu madre te dejara hacer esto blue – dijo Crystal

Lo que ella no sabe no le hace daño – dijo blue

Bueno almenos déjame llamar a mi tío para que no se preocupe – dijo Yellow

Como gustes – dijo blue

Después de eso todos se sentaron en los sillones y blue empezó a hablar

Bueno para conocernos un poco mejor con nuestro nuevo amigo creo que deberíamos jugar un juego – dijo blue poniendo un botella de plástico verde a su lado con un vaso

Y qué clase de juego – dijo Ash

Bueno será, verdad o reto – dijo blue viendo hasta donde podía llegar – yo comienzo, Satoshi, dime acaso tienes una novia

Cabe destacar que las dos otras chicas se sonrojaron y estaban esperando una respuesta

Pues no, creo que a las chicas no les atraigo – dijo ash llevando su mano su nuca y riendo

Vamos Sato, no digas eso eres muy guapo, no es así Crystal – dijo blue poniendo mirada maliciosa

Ahh…este. Yo, la verdad creo que eres algo guapo y también buena persona con lo poco que te conozco – dijo Crystal súper sonrojada

Ash y Yellow solo se sonrojaron al escucharla y blue estaba riéndose

Bueno ahora te toca Crystal, verdad o reto – dijo blue

Pues elijo reto – dijo Crystal para que la castaña no le preguntara cosas vergonzosas

Te reto beber un poco de esto, dijo dándole un vaso con una bebida trasparente

Qué es esto – dijo Crystal agarrando el vaso y observando el contenido

Pues es una gaseosa que mi madre me trajo de su viaje a Unova, es muy caro así que porfa no lo rechaces

Está bien - dijo bebiendo el vaso rápidamente – sabes sabe dulce dijo Cris después de terminarse el vaso, me sirves mas

Claro toma- dijo sirviéndole más

Ahora te toca a ti Yellow, verdad o reto – dijo Crystal

Etto... Verdad – dijo Yellow

Entonces – dijo tomando un poco más de su bebida – es verdad que en la cafetería te sonrojabas con ver a Satoshi

NODIGASESO! – dijo rápido y fuerte la pequeña rubia

Ya cálmate y bebe un poco que está muy bueno – dijo Crystal Dándole un vaso lleno

 **En serio no puedo creer que no se den cuenta de que es alcohol de fresa ya quiero ver como acaba esto –** pensó blue

Y así siguió y ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y seguían tomando y jugando, claro está de más decir que los cuatro estaban ebrios, al final blue no se resistió y bebió de su propia botella

Ya se ya se ya se – dijo Crystal con una mirada relajada – Blue te reto a besar a Ash

 _ **NOTA: cabe mencionar que entre bebida y bebida ash les dijo que lo llamaran Ash ya que este era su primer nombre y que el que él había inventado era su segundo nombre**_

Qué clase de beso – dijo blue mirando a Crystal

Eso depende de ustedes – dijo Crystal riendo

Beso beso beso beso – decía Yellow ebria animándolos

Ya, espérense – dijo blue que solo se paró y fue hacia donde estaba sentado ash para sentarse en su entrepierna causándole una erección al azabache – este será mi primer beso – susurro a Ash – por favor vamos lento

Luego Blue procedió a juntar sus labios con los del azabache y además de poner sus manos en los hombros de este

Era un beso suave que consistía en solo tener sus labios junto moviéndose de vez en cuando, muy suave, pero ash reacciono y puso sus manos en la cintura de Blue, esta se sintió sorprendida pero empezó a sentirse caliente y se dejó llevar por sus instintos

Blue abrió la boca para profundizar el beso con Ash y empezó a frotar la erección del chico con sus caderas – Ahh – separo su boca de la de Ash para gemir y respirar u n poco, pero Ash no le dio descaso, rápidamente volvió a juntar sus bocas para seguir besándose

Los dos solo se seguían besando y frotando sus partes íntimas hasta que Blue por impulso de la excitación metió su lengua en la boca de Ash el cual al sentir la lengua de su nueva amiga le correspondió y entrelazo su lengua con la de ella

Ahhh si ash, continua – dijo gimiendo blue

Tranquila no voy a parar – dijo ash para luego seguir con sus beso – deshagámonos de esto – dijo para empezar a quitarle la falda y masajear su trasero mientras lo hacia

Se siente genial, quiero que me hagas tuya ahora oíste – le dijo para seguir besándose y luego ella solo se quitó la camisa de la escuela que tenia

Entonces Blue se quedó en ropa interior encima de Ash, el conjunto consistía en un sostén y unas bragas color negro

Vamos tú también quítate la ropa – dijo blue para quitarle la ropa a ash mientras se besaban

Una vez ash quedo solo en calzoncillos se hecho en el sillón por un empujón de blue que parecía no querer dejar de besarlo y seguía frotando su intimidad con la de ash quien podía notar que Blue ya estaba un poco mojada

Vamos Ash no me hagas esperar más – dijo Blue gimiendo – ya quiero unirme a ti

Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo Ash para levantar a blue y ahora dejarla a ella debajo de él y entonces tomo su miembro para dirigirlo hacia la intimidad de blue

Blue solo bajo su mano para correr un poco sus bragas y dejar accesible la entrada a su vagina – vamos Ash

Entonces Ash introdujo lentamente su miembro en Blue quien hiso una mueca de dolor y empezó a llorar

Estas bien blue, podemos parar si te duele – dijo Ash intentando sacar su miembro

NOO,- dijo blue – tranquilo es normal que duela, solo sigue- dijo blue usando sus piernas para evitar que se saliera

Entonces Ash empezó a dar lentas embestidas a la castaña que después de unos segundos empezó a sentir más placer que dolor y gemia fuertemente

Ahh, ahh – gimió blue- Ash más rápido – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ash

Claro – luego de esto ash empezó a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas con lo cual la castaña disfrutaba cada vez mas

Si esto se siente muy rico ash – dijo blue con la lengua afuera – no pares, no pares

Ash rápidamente le quito también el sostén dejando sus pechos al aire y procedió a chupar sus pezones sin dejar de envestirla

Ah sí se siente tan bien, no vayas a parar – dijo blue demasiado excitada – mientras ash masajeaba sus senos

Después de un rato volvieron a su posición inicial de ambos sentados con blue encima de ash viéndose a la cara y besándose de vez en cuando

Blue subia y bajaba sus caderas para que el pene de Ash llegara hasta el fondo de ella

Ash creo que me voy a venir – dijo blue – estoy a punto

Yo también, me voy a venir – dijo ash sin parar de envestirla

Vente dentro de mí, quiero sentirla, vengámonos juntos – dijo blue para luego venirse junto ash

Y para los que se preguntaran que están haciendo Crystal y Yellow, pues desde que Ash y Blue comenzaron ellas querían verlos hasta donde llegaba y por la excitación que les daba verlos se empezaron a masturbar

Nosotras también estamos aquí saben – dijo Crystal parándose y separando a una cansada blue hacia otro sillón dejando el aun erecto pene de ash a la vista

Parece que está muy sucio, déjame limpiarlo – dijo Crystal acercándose para poner el miembro en su boca a lo cual ash solo gemia

AAH Crys lo haces muy bien – dijo ash poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Crystal

Así que te gusta, déjame hacerlo más rápido – y entonces Crystal empezó a subir la velocidad de la mamada

Me voy a venir – dijo ash

Vente en mi boca, lo voy a tragar todo – dijo Crystal y luego ash se vino en su boca y ella solo lo bebió todo, después de tragarse el semen ella se sacó la falda y sus bragas

Ash suavemente la puso en cuatro sobre el piso y ella sin problema lo siguió

Por favor se suave es mi primera vez – dijo Crystal súper sonrojada

No es justo – dijo una voz que venía de atrás de Ash – yo también quiero hacerlo contigo – dijo la pequeña Yellow desvistiéndose

Está bien, solo deja que termine con Crystal para después preocuparme en ti, okey – dijo ash metiendo su pene en Crystal

Ahh, duele mucho – dijo y gimió a la vez Crystal – ve más lento por favor

Pero ash no hizo caso y siguió embistiendo fuerte y rápidamente a Crystal la cual paso a disfrutar el acto por lo cual gemia mucho

Ahh, ash si sigue, quiero más, más por favor – dijo Crystal

Ash solo siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de ella y esta se durmió por el cansancio

Ash retiro su pene de Crystal y volteo para ver a Yellow la cual se encontraba completamente desnuda

Eres hermosa Yellow dijo viendo su cuerpo el cual tenía unos pequeños pero provocativos pechos, Ash no perdió el tiempo y le planto un apasionado beso para sentarla encima de él y verse a los ojos

Yellow empezó a bajar su cadera para unirse con ash pero al sentir la punta del pene de su amado entrar en su vagina

AHH, esto duele ash porf...- pero fue callada por un beso del azabache

Tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí contigo – dijo para seguir besándola y seguir introduciendo su miembro

Los gritos de dolor de la rubia eran callados por los besos del azabache que la calmaban y después de un tiempo esta empezó a desear más las embestidas del azabache

Si ash – gimió Yellow, - no pares, se siente rico, por dios que rico – seguía gritando Yellow

Entonces Yellow no aguanto más y se vino dejando el pene del azabache manchado de sus jugos

Perdona ash – dijo muy apenada – tú no te viniste – se veían unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

No pasa nada, yo lo disfrute mucho – dijo ash para besarla

No, yo quiero que te vengas en mí – dijo Yellow

Bueno si insistes- dijo el azabache para poner las piernas de Yellow en sus hombros dándole una visión del ano de la pequeña

Dime Yellow, quieres que sigua – dijo ash poniendo su pene encima de su entrada trasera

Ella se lo pensó un poco pero luego al ver la cara de ash sus dudas desaparecieron

Si métela, mi amor, te amo – dijo Yellow sonrojada y acto seguido ash empezó a meter su pene por el estrecho ano de la chica

Al comienzo ella grito mucho, pero a con corde iban pasando los minutos se acostumbró y pedía más a gritos

Si ash vamos rómpeme el ano, más fuerte, quiero tu leche en mi – dijo Yellow babeando con la lengua afuera

Ya me vengo – dijo ash

Entonces ash se vino en el ano de Yellow el cual chorreaba semen y Yellow por la excitación también se vino, tanto ella como ash estaban muy cansados así que se quedaron dormidos encimas de los fluidos de ambos mezclados

 **Fin del cap.**

A no saben lo que me costó pero creo que es el cap. más largo que he escrito, por favor si les gusto comente y si no les gusto también comente XD.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ME DESPIDO, BYE


End file.
